In a typical magnetic storage system, digital data is stored in a series of concentric circles or spiral tracks along a storage medium. Data is written to the medium by positioning a read/write head assembly over the medium at a selected location as the storage medium is rotated, and subsequently passing a modulated electric current through the write coil of the head assembly such that a corresponding magnetic flux pattern is induced in the storage medium. To retrieve the stored data, the head assembly is positioned again over the track as the storage medium is rotated. In this position, the previously stored magnetic flux pattern induces a signal in the read head that can be converted to the previously recorded digital data.
In an effort to increase areal density capability, hard disk drive manufacturers are exploring technology utilizing multiple read sensors, also referred to as two-dimensional magnetic recording. A downside of this technology is that it increases the number of electrical connections which must be established between the preamplifier and the head assembly where the read sensors are located. To mitigate the number of increased connections, sharing of traces between the sensors has been proposed. While this is very effective in reducing the number of electrical connections it also imposes some negative consequences on electrical performance. One such consequence is a reduced capability to reject external common-mode noise due to impedance imbalances on the terminating ends of these connections.